


You forgot this

by MidnightKitKat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, coffee shop AU, just normal life, no miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightKitKat/pseuds/MidnightKitKat
Summary: During her morning shift, Marinette finds a wallet abandoned at a table. Wanting to return it to its rightful owner, she looks at the ID.. only to find that it owner is Felix Agreste





	You forgot this

It was a slow morning at the cafe, which was always welcome. Weekends were usually less busy then the weekdays, since people had their days off and such, and she never minded working on them. There were only a few regulars today, as well as a newcomer, a tall blonde who’s name was Felix. 

He ordered a pure black coffee, but she saw him put in several sugars in it after he ordered. She found it funny, he knew he could just order the coffee with however many sugars he wanted right? Or were they the only ones to do that? 

Since there weren't any more customers coming, and she finished the orders she already had, she decided to just sketch in her sketchbook a little,coming up with new designs for the boxes in her parents' bakery. They'd had the same ones for a while now, it was time for an update.

Soft music played in the cafe, creating a calm and relaxed atmosphere. Even though this was work, she truly did enjoy the cafe, especially when it wasn't busy and she got to relax like this. 

After a few songs played, she looked up and surveyed the room. It seemed a few people left, leaving their mugs out on the table. Closing her book, she stood up and walked around with her tray, placing the dirty mugs on it to be dumped of their leftover contents and washed. Stopping at a small table by the window, she noticed something. A thick leather wallet was sitting there, abandoned on the chair. Sighing softly, she picked it up to look at the ID.

It wasn't rare that customers left their wallets, and she always called them to let them know where it was so they wouldn't have to worry. To her surprise though, the id had a card with it, a business card. She sucked in a breath as she read the name.

Agreste. Felix Agreste. The son of one of the biggest fashion lines in all of Paris, heir to the company. That was who he was? The boy who put an insane amount of sugar into his coffee was the same stern, quiet, and cold man she read about in the media? To say it was hard to believe they were the same person was an understatement.

Glancing back at the counter, she quickly set the tray down, slipping off her apron and hanging it up. “Hey Alya! I’m heading out for a bit, I should be back in about ten minutes!”

Her best friend and coworker poked her head out from the back room, fixing her ponytail. “Emergency at the bakery?” she guessed.

Usually that was the reason for her suddenly taking off work for a little bit, but not this time. “Someone forgot his wallet.”

The brunette’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “Why don't you just call him then?”

“His workplace is nearby, i figured id save him the trouble.”

A Knowing smirk appeared on Alya’s face, and she chuckled in amusement. “If you say so girl. Go on go on, ill hold the cafe over while your gone. Just get back soon Mari, we don't get as many customers when your cute face isn't at the register,” she winked.

Marinette’s face flushed at her words, and she quickly left the shop. 

The Agreste Manor wasn't too far from the shop, just down the block. Lots of workers for the agrestes usually came to jer shop to get their fix of caffeine before the day started, but she’d never seen the agreste’s themselves come in. usually they had cooks of their own, as well as a few butlers. Would they have butlers? She had no idea what rich people were like, save for Chloe, and she only hoped the Agreste’s weren't like that. Then again, Adrien was a sweetheart, so they couldn't be that bad.. Right?

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't even realized she'd made it to the manor until she bumped into someone. Startled out of her thoughts, she looked up in surprise, her eyes widening as her eyes met with beautiful cool blue grey eyes, with a hint of green in them. It was Felix. She stumbled backwards, her eyes wide as she looked up at him. Somehow he seemed a lot smaller when he was on the other side of the counter. Now? Now he was so tall, she barely reached his shoulder!

“H-Hi,” she stuttered, forgetting for a moment why she was there. 

The boy did nothing but stare at her, his expression unreadable. All at once she remembered why she came, and she quickly held out the wallet, watching as his eyes widened, surprise apparent. 

“You're the girl from the cafe,” he noticed, his voice full of suspicion. She suddenly realized that he thought she had stolen it, and her eyes widened in horror.

“You uh, forgot this! So I brought it back!” Her face flushed with embarrassment. 

The wallet left her hands, and she watched as he flipped through his wallet, no doubt checking to make sure she didn't steal anything. When he was satisfied, he looked down at her, pocketing his wallet. 

“Thank you miss…

“Marinette. Marinette Dupain Cheng.”

His eyes had a spark of recognition in it, and he looked at her in a new light. “Related to the owners of the bakery I presume?”

The tension in her shoulders faded a little, and she offered a warm smile. “My parents own the bakery. I used to help there when i was younger.”

He nodded his head, a slight smile appearing on his face. “My brother has talked about you, he speaks highly of your bakery, even if our father doesn't approve of the sweets.” 

Giggling, Marinette nodded. “I remember. He always wanted our croissants, so id sneak him some at school when I could.”

“He told me about that, he'd come home with a drunken smile and would whine about how he wanted to live in the bakery and eat everything there. Our father knew nothing of the secret sweets.”

They both chuckled at the memories, finding a topic that they both had fond memories of: Adrien.

“I don't suppose you'd want to come inside?” He asked carefully. 

Marinette’s eyes widened,and she glanced back in the direction of her cafe, chewing her lip. “I’d love to.. But Alya’s all alone in the shop..” 

Nodding his head, Felix looked down at her. “Of course. The offer still stands though, as thanks for returning my wallet.” He turned to walk within the gates of the Manor before pausing, looking back. “Im sure Adrien would like to see you as well. Thank you again Marinette.” With that he headed into the white manor, and Marinette took in a slow breath before returning to her cafe, a soft smile on her face.

“Felix.. He isn't so bad.” Definitely like the coffee he orders. Pretends to be bitter and plain, but is secretly sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely's! Thank you so much for reading this fic! Id love to hear what you thought about it, leave a Review?  
for more content by me, feel free to drop by my tumblr!  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/moonlightkitkat


End file.
